Forgive Me, Brother
by CelticRemedy
Summary: The galaxy redefines the word 'Alone' for Obi-Wan Kenobi as he and his former Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, are sent on a mission with disastrous results to stop Count Dooku.


**Disclaimer:** _Star Wars is property of George Lucas and Lucasfilms._

**Forgive Me, Brother**

"I should be going with them," Ahsoka said, watching her Master and Master Kenobi fly off to go confront Count Dooku, hopefully to bring him to justice – or better yet finally kill him. Was it against the Code to wish somebody dead? This was a Sith they were talking about…

A voice from behind her startled the young Jedi. "You doubt them?" Ahsoka turned around to see Master Plo Koon.

"No! No…I don't. It's just…" Ahsoka sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this mission Master Plo. This isn't any regular dark Jedi. It's a powerful Sith Lord. It's going to take a lot more than the element of surprise to bring him down. I bet Dooku already knows that they're coming."

She turned back to the window, watching the sunset fall over Coruscant. "I just don't want one of them to come back devastated and with a body that's not Dooku." She remembered how devastated Anakin was when they thought Obi-Wan was killed. She doesn't like to think about it, but she felt Anakin drifting from the Jedi way and into the Dark – a place where she can't follow.

"Anakin and Obi-Wan are powerful and capable Jedi," Plo Koon assured her. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this," Anakin said as he and Obi-Wan made the walk to meet Count Dooku. He was pretty sure that the Count already knew they were here and knew they were coming since before they left the Temple – no matter what the Council.

"Oh look how the tides have turned," Obi-Wan smirked, remembering all the countless times Anakin mocked him for saying that.

"Indeed, gentlemen," A cold voice came from the shadows. The two Jedi ignited their lightsabers and spun around. The Count slowly walked from the shadows, his own red blade shining menacingly in front of them.

They came here to do a job; neutralize Dooku and get out. There was no room for foreplay. Anakin took this in stride and made the first move. The Count seemed to foresee this for he was very ready for the young Jedi's attack.

The battle was in full spring when Obi-Wan felt himself being flung back and slammed into a metal beam. He could have sworn he heard something crack. The man lay on the dusty ground hum of the battling lightsabers.

He fought to stand up, balancing himself with the wall behind him. His vision cleared slightly as he summoned his lightsaber and reignited it. Focusing his mind, he turned to a heartbreaking scene.

With one fluid motion, Dooku disarmed Anakin and sent his own through the young man's chest. The Sith looked up at Obi-Wan and smirked, "Too late, Jedi."

Obi-Wan felt his heart break as all time stopped around him. The only thing he saw was the red saber that stuck out from his brother's chest. His lightsaber slipped from his hand as Obi-Wan moved forward in a daze. He caught Anakin just before he hit the ground.

Delicately, he held the only man he could ever call 'brother' in his arms. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Anakin's eyelids slowly flutter open.

"Anakin…?"

The younger Jedi didn't respond at first. He was disoriented and confused as to why there was a hole in his chest. Then he began to remember the battle and having to face Dooku alone when Obi-Wan was struck down.

Obi-Wan felt him tense up as if he was remembering something that happened during the battle. Probably when he fell and Anakin had face Dooku on his own.

"It's alright Anakin," Obi-Wan said, his voice breaking from premature grief. Relief flooded through him when Anakin looked up at him. Anakin recognized his Master but his eyes were glassy and life was fading, but it kept fighting like the stubborn Jedi he was.

Never in the years he was taught by the man, Anakin swore he have never seen Obi-Wan cry. He wasn't even sure he cried his own Master's funeral. But now, Anakin thought he saw tears in his Master's eyes.

"Obi-Wan…please don't cry," Anakin said. "It doesn't suit you."

The older Jedi managed a laugh. "What am I going to do without you?"

Anakin smiled. It was getting time now. It was getting harder to hang on. But he couldn't leave. He didn't want to leave. "Watch over Snips for me, alright?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Of course. Anakin…I'm sorry. This is my…"

"Don't you dare," Anakin interrupted. "I don't want you living in guilt, alright?"

Nobody moved for a moment. Obi-Wan let out a shaky breath, "Anakin?" There wasn't a response. Vaguely, he heard his comlink go off. "I love you, brother."

A Sith walked from the battle victorious. Later some would ask why he didn't just kill the other Jedi. His answer would be simple.

He didn't have to. He dealt the worst blow a person could take.

And Obi-Wan was already dead.


End file.
